Sweet Sacrifice
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Jacob esta cegado por los celos. No soporta tener que verla a ella con aquel vampiro... Y la asesina.// Otro oneshot! Espero que les guste!


_Hola gente!_

_Aquí vengo con algo nuevo xD Otro oneshot sádico y triste...lo siento si las deprimo o quieren algo lindo...pero no la estoy pasando muy bien en estos momentos..._

_Lean!_

* * *

**Sweet Sacrifice.**

Él la quería. Realmente no había sido su intención, no debía haber terminado así. Pero debía aceptar que su propósito era ese. Si ella no era de él...no era de nadie, menos de un chupasangre tan asqueroso. ¿Acaso había estado mal lo que había hecho? ¡La había salvado! ¡La había salvado de una muerte peor que la que él le dio! Él solo quería lo mejor para ella...la amaba, no quería que sufriera...por eso la había asesinado de una forma poco dolorosa...de una forma que no dejaría rastro alguno de que él fue el culpable. No temía decir que la mato...pero sabía que la gente no lo tomaría tal y como él lo veía. Por qué la gente no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que ocurría con Edward Cullen. Por que la gente no sabía que era un vampiro. Por que aquella gente, no entendería jamás que él la mato para evitar que muriera a manos de otro...pero él no aceptaba que los celos lo habían cegado más que sus ganas de salvarla.

_Flashback._

_Jacob Black estaba lo bastante lejos como para que Edward Cullen no pudiera detectarlo. Había aprendido, gracias a Sam, la distancia correcta para que los vampiros no los detectaran._

_Su mente estaba colapsada. La verdad, los celos lo tenían tan cegado, que se había creado una mentira él mismo. Se decía que aquello era por ella, para su bien...nadie sabrá si fue cierto aquello o no. Pero lo celos son capaz de oscurecer hasta el mas pequeño rincón de tu mente, de tu corazón. Y cuando aquello ocurre, no hay nada que logre sacarte de aquel abismo en que has caído. Los celos te comen hasta no dejar rastro de tu persona._

_Edward estaba desapareciendo. Le escuchaba salir por aquella ventana de la que siempre lo veía salir, sonriente, feliz por tenerla a ella. Era una dicha que no merecía: un ser así no debía sentir felicidad. No merecía sentir amor, solo merecía el infierno mismo._

_Estaba en un gran error...pero nuevamente, los celos iban mas halla de la conciencia misma._

_Cuando él desapareció, corrió y volvió a su forma humana. Se puso los jeans desgastados y amarro su cabello en una pequeña coleta. Subió por el árbol que daba a la ventana de Isabella, y logro verla, sonriente, volando en su nube personal. Ni si quiera cuando el chupasangre se iba su felicidad desaparecía. Bella era la felicidad y al belleza en persona._

_La vio meterce bajo las mantas, cubrirse un poco, y mirar el techo. Estaba tan quieta que pareciera que dormía con los ojos abiertos. Pero de a poco, estos se el fueron cerrando. Aquellos ojos marrones tan hermosos e inteligentes se cerraban, para caer en un sueño profundo que, de seguro, estaría protagonizado por el asqueroso vampiro. Pero jamás por Jacob. O eso creía él._

_A los pocos segundos, Jake estuvo seguro de que ella ya estaba en un profundo sueño. No quería hacerla sufrir, no quería que sintiera nada. Por eso lo iba a hacer mientras ella dormía. Un ángel tan hermoso y perfecto no merecía sufrir._

_Cubrido por el velo negro de la noche, salto hasta la ventana de Bella, la cual estaba abierta para recibir a Edward cuando llegara. Jacob toco suelo con suavidad, sin hacer ruido. No quería que despertara. Se arrodillo a su lado, como fiel súbdito, como buen can. La observo detenidamente, sin atreverse a tocarla. Sin atreverse a siquiera respirar muy cerca de ella, pues su perfección era tan única y especial, que nada podía opacarla. Se acerco un poco más, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera._

_Pero su plan no era obligarla a ser suya. Él no quería eso. Solo quería salvarla, aunque soñara todas las noches con el cuerpo de ella._

_Acerco sus labios a los de Bella, para poder rozarlos, tener el ultimo recuerdo de su suave piel sobre él. Eran tan suaves que no parecía cierto. _

_En el momento en que se separo de ellos, saco el frasco que traía en su bolsillo. Era pequeño y claro, como el agua. Pero mortal. Más mortal que cualquier cosa._

_Lo destapo con suavidad, y puso la pequeña boquilla en los labios de Bella, los cuales estaban entreabiertos, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Asegurándose que caería en su boca y no se derramaría, lo vertió con cuidado, dejando que ella lo saboreara inconscientemente._

_A los dos segundos, y sin que él acabara de verter el liquido, ella comenzó a convulsionarse. Pareciera como si tuviera un ataque, solo que las convulsiones eran fuertes._

_Jacob la miro por ultima vez, acercándose a la ventana, pues sabía que Edward volvería pronto._

_- Que descanses en paz, Bella mía - susurro antes de saltar y caer en el piso. Echo esto, entro en fase y comenzó a correr, alejándose lo más que pudo._

_Edward llego a los segundos después. Iba sonriente, dichoso. Cada vez que dormía en casa junto a su Bella, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. _

_Cuando llego a la ventana, noto de inmediato que algo andaba mal. El corazón de Bella latía con más fuerza y rapidez de lo común. Aquello lo asusto que no tuvo cuidado en entrar de golpe._

_Lo que vio fue tan chocante y horroroso que lo dejo sin palabras y con la mente colapsada por primera vez en su vida._

_Bella sangraba. Botaba sangre por la boca a chorros, como si la vomitara. La sangre le caía por la comisura de los labios, por la mandíbula, manchando todo a su paso. Poco a poco comenzaba a llegar a los zapatos de Edward._

_Pero él no sentía sed. Ni una pizca. El terror al ver aquella imagen era mil veces mayor que las ganas de beber lo que de ella brotaba._

_Sus gritos fueron escuchados por todas partes. Eran fuertes, de agonía, dolorosos. Bella mantenía los ojos abiertos, y le sonreía mientras se desangraba por la boca. No parecía sufrir, ni querer gritar, ni estar triste. Solo lo miraba él, despidiéndose con la mirada._

_La sangre llego hasta los pies de Edward, y Bella cerro los ojos._

_Fin Flashback._

Jacob seguía en el psiquiátrico. Seguramente de allí no lo sacarían más, de eso se había encargado Edward personalmente antes de correr a Volterra.

Pasaba sus tardes hablando solo, como si hablara con Bella. Le comentaba de su vida, de lo feliz que era allí encerrado, que siempre había luz y que casi nunca estaba solo. Le pedía perdón a veces, por todas las cosas malas que hizo, pero jamás por haberla asesinado.

El amor mata. Mata más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero lo mata a uno mismo, eso es lo peor de todo.

* * *

_Listo!!! Les ha gustado?? Espero que si xD_

_Yo adoro a Jacob!! Pero de repente se me vino esta idea la mente...y me dio por escribirla!!!! Tengo algunas ideas más... Y una feliz que prometi que se la escribiria a Bárbara xD_

_En fin!! Espero que nos le moleste mi bajón ni mis oneshots tristes...no lo hago con querer!!! Culpen al amor ¬¬ al maldito amor que destroza los corazones de la gente ¬¬_

_Dios, que poética xD_

_En Everytime ni idea cuando subiré...no tengo inspiración xD y En Hot and Cold, menos._

_Nos leemos!_

**Samm! (si, lo acorte más!)**


End file.
